Careta
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Ella no supo decir no, dejándose llevar a una noche, que cambiaría su manera de pensar... ¿que estamos dispuestos a hacer por amor? PD: la imagen no es mía.
1. Chapter 1

Careta.

De pie, resignada frente al espejo, revisó con desgano una última vez su imagen. Como nunca, llevaba el cabello castaño trenzado, cayendo sobre el hombro derecho, los ojos pardos combinaban muy bien con el ahumado ligero que había conseguido por primera vez en la vida, unos labios rojos que habían logrado la humedad perfecta y aquel vestido blanco invierno, con espalda descubierta, lucía entallado; mejor que nunca.

Con la incomodidad acumulándose en el pecho, frunció el ceño, arregló su flequillo, tomó el bolso de mano, y salió rápido de la habitación, apagando la luz justo cuando su marido entraba en ella.

El hombre de traje negro, quedó de pie a oscuras, aguantando el reclamo por la actitud renuente de su esposa, pero si lo hacía; sabía, todos sus planes morirían esa noche.

En silencio la vio caminar a la sala, abrir la puerta; y sin mirar atrás, partir.

—Rin, los zapatos —avisó al verla salir descalza.

Ella no contestó, volvió, se calzó y rápidamente salió para subir al vehículo.

Kohaku inhaló profundo y tomando el tapado de Rin; la siguió, esperando que la experiencia cambiara su actitud.

Con cada bache del camino, su corazón saltaba de miedo, queriendo escapar de su pecho, el nerviosismo la estaba consumiendo, al punto de tener que llevar varias veces mano al corazón, con la intención de sosegarlo.

—Tranquila Rin…—Dijo Kohaku sin despegar los ojos del camino —vamos a una fiesta, no al matadero.

Sin ganas de replicar, Rin siguió mirando por la ventana, la ciudad cada vez más pequeña y distante, desaparecía ante la inmensidad del estrellado cielo del campo y su silencio, la natural oscuridad ganaban terreno en el horizonte, de la misma manera que se consumían sus esperanzas, no había vuelta atrás.

—Creo que exageras Rin —ante el silencio de la mujer, su marido intento crear conversación, también estaba nervioso, pero al contrario de su esposa, la curiosidad lo dominaba. — se que será divertido —y con una sonrisa, acarició la pierna de ella.

Y aquel gesto común, se volvió incómodo para la mujer, provocando así que cruzara las piernas hacia la puerta del auto, impidiendo que Kohaku pudiera tocarla tan fácilmente.

Él resopló ante la lejanía de su compañera y volvió a concentrarse en la conducción, ella se mantuvo girada hacia la ventana, transformando el viaje en una odisea eterna.

Las luces en un camino alterno a la carretera; llamaron la atención de Kohaku, según las instrucciones, esa era la salida que debían tomar.

Rin demoró en percibir las pequeñas luces que indicaban el rumbo, pero cuando lo notó, su corazón se aceleró con pánico. Al ver como el camino era trazado con antorchas, supo que habían llegado.

Con un suspiro inclinó un poco la cabeza exhalando sus miedos, intentó relajarse acariciando la punta de la trenza que caía sobre su hombro pero no resultó, el miedo la devoraba.

Más cuando el auto se detuvo.

—Mírame Rin —exigió Kohaku al colocar el freno de mano.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la intención de confiar en sus palabras.

— Te prometo que todo estará bien, esto es por nosotros, una, terapia de pareja.

—El resto de las parejas recurre a un consejero matrimonial Kohaku…

—No somos como ellos…—respondió de mala gana, cansado de la discusión.

—…—ante eso no quiso replicar… No lograría hacerlo entender.

Con resignación, Rin decidió abrir la puerta y bajar, dejando que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

De reojo la observó, retocar por tercera vez sus labios, espero sentirse algo celoso, incómodo, o al menos atraído con la idea de la experiencia que viviría.

Nada de eso sucedió.

—Recuerda que no puedes ingresar tu celular, así que por esta noche, no existirán las llamadas urgentes…

Y ante ese comentario solo bufó, las llamadas urgentes eran las que la complacían en todos sus caprichos, incluyendo ese.

Al estacionar el auto, demoró un par de segundos en bajar, con paso seguro dio la vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta, ayudando a bajar a su esposa.

Kagura lucía despampanante y lo sabía, con su vestido de lentejuelas azules entallado, escote pronunciado y sonrisa coqueta, podía atraer a todas las miradas, dejando a su paso a un sequito de hombres y mujeres sin aliento.

Al bajar, la mujer soltó rápidamente la mano de su marido, ansiosa por ver quién mas se presentaría; decidió apurar su paso, había esperado esa noche mucho tiempo y la disfrutaría hasta el amanecer.

Sesshōmaru entregó las llaves al muchacho que aparcaría el vehículo y caminó un par de pasos tras su esposa, no deseaba entrar sin su celular.

Al dilatar su avance, notó que a pocos metros de él, una pareja discutía disimuladamente, su mínimo interés en el conflicto desapareció cuando su celular sonó, y cayó sobre él la intensa y penetrante mirada de Kagura, amenazando con ser la última llamada de la noche.

—Sesshōmaru, lo prometiste…—Kagura se giró hacia él con intención de quitarle el aparato.

—Prometí que una vez adentro lo apagaría, no me presiones —advirtió —esta no es "mi noche"

Ella dio la media vuelta y siguió avanzando, él dio media vuelta también, y contestó.

Al bajar del auto, Rin aspiró profundo la refrescante brisa que la envolvió, dando un par de pasos sobre la húmeda hierba, se sintió encantada por el estrellado cielo que la rodeaba, sonrió como una niña, sonrió ante la belleza de las noches en el campo, como cuando era pequeña.

—Esta fría la noche —Kohaku llegó a su lado y le cubrió los hombros con su propia chaqueta.

Ella observó el gesto en silencio y luego desvió la mirada.

—Rin, por favor…—pidió Kahaku conciliador, —Te prometo que será algo divertido y excitante.

—Estás consciente que puedo tener sexo con otro hombre…

Kohaku la miró en silencio, con su disposición, tendrían suerte si los dejaban entrar. —Yo creo que…

El sonido de un nuevo vehículo llegando, hizo que Rin se girara hacia la casona disimulando la situación, Kohaku hizo una mueca con la boca y decidió darle unos minutos antes de insistir.

Buscando una distracción, la pareja observó la estructura frente a ellos, una construcción típica japonesa, con peldaños hacia la gran entrada principal y cercada a los lados con arbustos de corte ovalado.

«No me presiones…» escuchó Rin, y una mueca triste apareció en sus labios, no era la única incomoda… Aunque eso no la hizo feliz.

—…Los plazos no son… —Sesshōmaru sintió la presencia de una persona tras él, de inmediato cortó la llamada, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se giró para saber quien lo interrumpía.

Las palabras con Byakuya; el anfitrión del evento, estaban de más, el sonriente hombre extendió la mano y Sesshōmaru no pudo negarse. Con un bufido casi imperceptible, Sesshōmaru entregó un celular y dando una última mirada a la pareja que Byakuya vigilaba, caminó hacia donde su esposa lo esperaba.

—Esta vez, no lo necesitará…—Susurró el anfitrión, cuando el invitado paso por su lado, dejando en Sesshōmaru la desagradable sensación de saber algo que él desconocía.

Ella Inhaló profundamente, se quitó la chaqueta y decidida lo vio de frente.

—Kohaku… yo…

—Prometo que esta noche yo seré tu hombre…—prefirió interrumpirla, sabía lo que diría.

Con ambas manos, afirmó suavemente el rostro de su mujer y se agachó levemente para hablarle mirándola a los ojos— Rin, entraremos a un intercambio de parejas, ahí te encontraré, fingiremos ser dos desconocidos, tendremos sexo como nunca y algún día nos reiremos de esto…

Un rápido vistazo de Kohaku le indicó que no estaban solos…

Rin quiso replicar, pero un hombre sonriente con cola de caballo, llegó de sorpresa a su encuentro.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven mujer.

— Si, todo bien señor Byakuya —respondió Kohaku dándole una mirada rápida a su mujer.

—Que bueno—dijo ensanchando la sonrisa—, porque todos aquí entran en parejas y por voluntad de placer y… —se detuvo un minuto al sentir el perfume a lavanda de Rin—…distracción. —Dijo mirando a la mujer a los ojos, ella desvió la penetrante mirada evitando esa socarrona sonrisa.

—Todo está bien—dijo ella finalmente.

— ¡Perfecto! —gritó con alegría el anfitrión— Entonces no perdamos tiempo, la noche es joven —con una curiosa sonrisa, ofreció a Rin, una rosa blanca que hizo aparecer con un ágil movimiento —es una alegría para mi contar con personas tan bellas como ustedes esta noche —y colocándose entre el matrimonio, los tomó a ambos de los brazos y guió hacia la casona.

De pie en el primer escalón, Rin, sin mirar a su marido, olió suavemente la bella flor obsequiada, la acomodó en su cabello, y subió los peldaños sin mirar atrás.

Llegando a la cima y conociendo su destino, escuchó la voz de Byakuya desde el inicio de la escalinata.

— ¡La noche es joven! —exclamó con entusiasmo — pero como saben, todo tiene su final y ese es el amanecer.

Rin hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se enfrentó a la puerta.

—Entremos juntos… —ofreció Kohaku extendiendo su mano.

—Desde ahora seremos dos desconocidos…— y dejando a su marido perplejo, cruzó la gran puerta decidida al fin.

Al entrar, parpadeó un par de veces algo desconcertada, la luz tenue del recibidor incomodaba la vista, el espacio era amplio y vacío, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, un cuadrado pulcro con 3 puertas en sus lados. Quitándose los zapatos, se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de su marido, este, al ver el desconcierto de la mujer, quiso tomarla de la mano, era el momento de darle seguridad y arreglar la situación, pero antes de poder hablar, dos puertas se abrieron y dos mujeres salieron a su encuentro, tomando a cada unos de las manos, y guiándolos por caminos opuestas.

—Buenas noches, acompáñeme por aquí por favor—escuchó Kohaku a una asistente, que tomó la mano de Rin y se la llevó rauda.

Un bufido de desanimo fue la respuesta de Kohaku, al ser llevado en sentido contrario.

— ¡Te encontraré! —gritó con fuerza el hombre, esperando ser escuchado.

« ¡Te encontraré! »

Rin escuchó el grito a lo lejos, y cerró los ojos poco convencida.

Siguió a la joven asistente por un pasillo y en un pequeño cuarto vestidor, le indicó donde dejar su ropa y que debía ponerse para la reunión.

—Todos son iguales en la fiesta, sin nombres, sin historia, solo personas que buscan placer y nada mas…—dijo la asistente haciendo una pequeña reverencia,

Y cerrando la puerta tras ella, Rin quedo sola en un cubículo con gavetas.

Se sentó en el banquillo, observando el antifaz blanco y la prenda colgada frente a ella, un vestido blanco de fina seda con corte griego, simplemente adornado con un cinto y detalles en los tirantes.

Sus hombros cayeron sin poder creer aun en el lugar que se encontraba, ella, una mujer siempre recatada y tranquila, jamás imaginó estar en esa posición…

—Por favor, la están esperando —se escuchó al otro lado de la delicada puerta.

No había vuelta atrás.

De pie, resignada frente al espejo, revisó con desgano una última vez su imagen. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos pardos, sus labios rojos, todo seguía igual a la última vez que se vio. Suspiró nuevamente resignada, al verse luciendo el vestido, un vestido holgado que a la vez realzaba su delgadez, aspirando profundo, arregló su flequillo, dejó la rosa reposando sobre sus ropas, se colocó la máscara, y sin esperar un segundo llamado, salió presurosa del vestidor.

«…Un bello vestido para una trágica noche…»

La muchacha que la acompañaba no dudo en guiarla en silencio por un pasillo largo, llevándola así directo a un salón lleno de mujeres vestidas igual que ella, también el mismo antifaz.

«Todos son iguales en la fiesta, sin nombres, sin historia, solo personas que buscan placer y nada más…»

La luz tenue del salón, seguía incomodando su vista, al entrar, se encontró con quizás, 10 mujeres exactamente vestidas igual a ella, ninguna hablaba con la otra, solo miradas disimuladas, tanto de placer como de envidia, decidió mantenerse a distancia, sin notarlo, muchos ojos la estaban examinando.

—Bienvenidas bellas damas… —sobre una plataforma, Byakuya, el anfitrión del evento, daba el inicio a la noche. —No deseo quitarles su tiempo, seré breve y conciso.

Las damas presentes comenzaron a juntarse frente al escenario, cuando tuvo la atención de la mayoría, el versátil mago comenzó.

—Lo primero que deben saber es, que lo que sucede ahí dentro siempre es de mutuo acuerdo, si algún buen caballero decide omitir ese pequeño detalle, estaremos a un toque de ustedes… —colocándose el antifaz, les mostró un pequeño botón en el extremo izquierdo— si nos necesitan ahí estaremos…—y retirándose el antifaz prosiguió —las habitaciones alrededor del jardín serán sus nidos de deseo, si la puerta está abierta son de libre acceso, este quien este, si la puerta esta cerradas, damas por favor, respeten la intimidad del resto.

Rin observó que a su alrededor, las mujeres presentes comenzaban a formar una fila hacia el escenario.

—Tienen hasta el amanecer para hacer sus fantasías realidad. —y dando un paso al lado, una gran puerta se abrió tras él y las damas presentes, subían al escenario para cruzar la misma.

Byakuya se mantenía sonriente y con el brazo extendido, dando inicio a la celebración.

Por más que Rin intentó ser la última de la fila, no lo consiguió, siendo arrastrada por la pequeña masa ansiosa. Con angustia, sus pasos cada vez se hacían más rápidos y la puerta más cercana, de pronto, su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y las risas coquetas de las mujeres, comenzaron a ensordecerla, se sintió desfallecer, hasta que una mano firme le brindo equilibrio.

—Mucha fortuna esta noche… —dijo Byakuya sosteniendo su mano y guiándola suavemente hasta la puerta — esta noche, es tu noche…— depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano, y decorando su cabello nuevamente con una rosa blanca, con un pequeño empujón, la impulsó a seguir su camino — estoy seguro, no se arrepentirá…

Ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y dio el primer paso por el pasillo de madera.

* * *

Hola! ojala les guste esta trama. Esperaba participar en el reto de elixir plateado pero no alcance en el plazo.

Importante! la imagen no es mía, pero si me inspiró, así que muchas gracias a la o él dibujante.

Si se les ocurre otro titulo para el fic, cualquier idea es bien recibida, el que tiene no me convence del todo.

Besos, yuki.


	2. Capitulo 2

—Mucha fortuna esta noche… —dijo Byakuya sosteniendo su mano y guiándola suavemente hasta la puerta — esta noche, es tu noche…—depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano, y decorando su cabello nuevamente con una rosa blanca, la impulsó a seguir su camino — estoy seguro, no se arrepentirá…

Ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y dio el primer paso por el pasillo de madera.

Capitulo 2.

"Dudo que Byakuya crea, que me acostaría con alguien como tú…"

Saliendo al pasillo, de inmediato la temperatura cambió, según la arquitectura tradicional de esas casas, debía estar en el patio interior de la propiedad, pero las paredes Shōji que la aprisionaban cubrían la visual.

Decidió avanzar por el corredor a paso lento, las puertas de seguro habían sido colocadas para mayor privacidad de los espacios, dejando como única salida, un corredor en forma de L.

Con cada paso, su cuerpo fue soltando la tensión acumulada. Le gustaba andar descalza, el vestido arrastraba un poco, pero ella no tenía mayor placer que sentir bajo sus pies, la tibieza de la madera… Recuerdos de su infancia.

Todo el camino fue rozando con la yema de los dedos el papel washi, relajando su espíritu y levemente olvidando su realidad.

Sin embargo, el frio que se coló a través del delgado papel la devolvió a la realidad, si bien no fue un cambio brusco, su piel se erizó y sus temores volvieron. Se acercaba al final de la galería.

Un brillo tenue al final del pasillo, estrechó su corazón dejándola sin movimiento. Se detuvo de súbito, no quería salir, no quería abandonar la familiaridad de la madera y el despego que tenia de la realidad, deseaba volver a olvidar su presencia en aquella casa, sin embargo, unos pasos presurosos a su espalda, la obligaron instintivamente a reaccionar.

Y sin quererlo, salió. Salió al frio de la noche, a sentir bajo sus pies, la hierba verde y húmeda, a elevar con incredulidad la mirada, para descubrir el paisaje que la rodeaba. Ese era, sin duda, el jardín más bello y exótico que pudo imaginar.

Dando un par de pasos sin rumbo, detalló con calma el lugar donde se encontraba. Rodeado con puertas Shōji, el jardín interior era custodiado por pilares caoba, dándole un cálido contorno a la sutil vegetación, de pequeños arbustos redondeados.

Y en el medio, algo que cautivo de inmediato su atención, fue el estanque de piedra, acompañado de figuras típicas y antorchas de madera, sin contar las luciérnagas que merodeaban el agua.

Todo parecía mágico, tan singular y romántico, que las personas a su alrededor parecían sombras sin interés a sus sentidos.

No obstante, la gente comenzaba a llegar poco a poco y de la misma forma, las parejas reunidas, desaparecían disimuladamente en la oscuridad, cada vez mas habitaciones cerraban sus puertas y mas murmullos suaves rondaban sus oídos.

Aunque nada de eso parecía llamar su atención, el aroma a tierra húmeda, las luciérnagas en el estanque y hierba fresca era su único interés; haciéndola sonreír, haciéndola olvidar.

Tomó entonces asiento sobre una piedra en el borde del estanque, y se quedo ahí disfrutando de los aromas y el vaho que este le proporcionaban.

Careta...

Entró al salón con el resto de los hombres, posicionándose tranquilamente en una esquina, aprovechando la vista panorámica para observar lo que ofrecía la velada.

Varios hombres llamaron su atención, potenciales presas para su ardiente mujer. Kagura siempre sabía lo que buscaba, era una cazadora sexual innata, tan hábil, seductora y poderosa, como él para los negocios.

"Hechos el uno para el otro" comentó una vez con sarcasmo su madre, quizás tenía razón…

Byakuya se presentó sobre el escenario y comenzó a dar las reglas. Sesshōmaru ya conocía el procedimiento, no obstante, no había que visitar mucho esa clase de fiestas, para entender que primero las mujeres salían al jardín y luego de a poco los hombres.

Al ver como se comenzaba a formar la fila, el indiferente participante, prefirió seguir al margen, buscando en todo el salón una copa de licor, sin embargo, leyendo su pensamiento, Byakuya anunció "el alcohol no está permitido en esta fiesta, embriáguense esta noche con besos húmedos y caricias fugaces"

«Embriáguense esta noche con besos húmedos y caricias fugaces»

—Byakuya —susurró Sesshōmaru mirando directamente al anfitrión —idiota cursi…

Entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje, mientras el resto de los presentes caminaban hacia el jardín, el ilusionista conductor del evento; con una sonrisa socarrona, se dirigió hasta donde lo esperaba el platinado hombre.

—Me da gusto ver que esta… preparado para la ocasión —mencionó mirando con curiosidad su novedoso peinado. —aplaudo tu cambio de disposición, ¿Estás dispuesto por fin a una noche de placer?

—Preferiría una Copa —Habló mirando a los ansiosos presentes—…y mi celular…

—No necesitarás esa cosa esta vez—dando un palmada en su hombro, acotó—, prometo que no te aburrirás —y entonces la situación se volvió incomoda, Sesshōmaru se tensó al sentir como Byakuya lo abrazaba manoseándolo sin ningún miramiento.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo quieto y en silencio.

Byakuya sonrió satisfecho, y estirando la camisa blanca del invitado, comentó —Me da gusto que no te resistieras…

La cara seria de Sesshōmaru se transformó en una letal advertencia.

—Señor Sesshōmaru —dijo acercando la mano al arreglo de su cabello —, no confío en usted, ni por un segundo…

— Y no deberías…—contestó al momento de atajar la mano de Byakuya y detener el tocar su trenzado.

—Lo consideraré la siguiente vez —dijo sobando la muñeca interceptada.

Sin prestarle importancia a la respuesta, retocó cuidadosamente su cabello y caminó hacia el pasillo, había practicado mucho el trenzarlo y por fin había puesto sus conocimientos en práctica, con ese peinado; sabia, podían confundirlo de espaldas con una mujer, pero solo los hombres usaban pantalones y camisa, la verdad no le importaba, aquella trenza era su mejor plan.

Con una sonrisa juguetona y dolor de muñeca, Byakuya vio como el indiferente hombre, a paso lento, salía al jardín, él sabía lo que ocultaba y lo dejó ir, lo dejó ir con la certeza por fin de que tendría en esa ocasión, lo que necesitaba.

Careta...

Después de todo, si era un lugar mágico. Quizás la retorcida idea de Kohaku sobre encontrarse y amarse como dos desconocidos no era tan errada. Decidió darle una oportunidad agregándole el romanticismo justo a la noche. Mientras él hacia su gran entrada, ella se deleitaría con la escena, creando poesía con cada movimiento del agua y cada destello de las luciérnagas contra su reflejo en el acuoso espejo.

Estaba ida en prosas románticas, perdida entre las estrellas y sus cautivantes luces titilantes.

Ajena a cada persona que rondaba los alrededores del estanque, era su refugio, un sueño de noche de primavera, solo faltaba él, aquel por quien sus labios se curvaban, quien haría sus sueños rosas realidad.

Tan distraída y relajada se encontraba, que no notó cuando llamó la atención de un hombre, que reuniendo valor, llegó a su encuentro, esperando compartir la magia que ella expresaba con su sonrisa.

—Un bello lugar… ¿no es así?

Y la burbuja de Rin se reventó, ahí estaba un hombre frente a ella, mirándola de la manera más lujuriosa que podía, el sujeto se veía mayor, la máscara podía ocultar algunas facciones, pero no las canas o las arrugas de su rostro, la ropa holgada blanca, disimulaba muy poco la barriga, pero lo que la hizo retroceder con miedo fueron sus manos nerviosas, ansiosas por tocarla…

—Ven aquí, no seas tímida, prometo tratarte bien…

Rin quedó muda.

Completamente muda y paralizada en ese momento, abrió la boca pero ni media palabra logró abandonar sus labios, no era a quien esperaba y eso la desesperó, miró a todos lados, intentado llamar con el pensamiento a su compañero, aquel que prometió protegerla y complacerla esa particular noche.

El hombre, al no escuchar oposición, decidió tomarla de la muñeca, y "guiarla" hacia una de las habitaciones.

—No te arrepentirás…—y al sonreír, un diente de oro se asomó en su boca.

Ella apretó los ojos, los dientes, pero nada hizo que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, al menos sus pies, al estar paralizados, no le permitían avanzar un solo paso.

—Ven, te divertirás…— y al jalarla, los pies de Rin la traicionaron de la manera más cruel, enredándose con el largo del vestido y cayendo de rodillas sobre la hierba.

El hombre al verla caer la soltó de inmediato, pero al ver que solo fue de rodillas buscó su mano nuevamente para volver a insistir.

Arrodillada en el suelo, Rin cerró los ojos esperando que el hombre desistiera.

—Largo… —una voz masculina escuchó Rin a su espalda, y con una sonrisa se giró para encontrar a su esposo.

La desilusión volvió a ella, al encontrarse con un hombre alto, de cabello platinado largo peinado en una trenza, al igual que el primer hombre vestido con pantalón, camisa blanca, y la máscara escondiendo escasamente sus facciones.

No era Kohaku, y eso la desmotivó, dejando a medias, la intención de levantarse.

Frente a frente, el hombre mayor no parecía tener intención de dejar a la mujer sin pelear, pero una mirada de soslayo de su contrincante fue suficiente para que el poco convencido hombre, diera media vuelta.

Con un chasqueo de lengua, dejó a la mujer esperando encontrar una presa más fácil y dando media vuelta siguió su camino. Sesshōmaru al confirmar que el otro se iba espero con muy poca paciencia que la mujer se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?—bastó que dijera el hombre, para que Rin de un salto, se pusiera de pie muy desconcertada —Camina. —sin pensarlo mucho, asumió que la orden era para ella, y silenciosamente caminó tras él.

Careta...

Parpadeando repetidas veces notó, que estaba dentro de una habitación. Al aspirar, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, estaba en una habitación con un hombre que no era su marido…

No supo que significaba realmente el hormigueo que sintió en la panza, pero de seguro era de repudio.

Se mantuvo dándole la espalda, si quería sexo con ella, al menos debía pedirlo, hablarle, decirle algo bonito…

¿O pensaba atacarla?

¿Someterla de manera salvaje?,

Llevó sus manos a la boca, intentando acallar el hipo producto del pánico, ella, una inocente muchacha seria presa de un sagaz cazador… Que no descansaría hasta saciarse de su cuerpo… Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la puerta tras ella también se cerró.

« Si la puerta está abierta; son de libre acceso, este quien este, si la puerta esta cerrada, damas por favor, respeten la intimidad del resto»

Y el pánico nuevamente la invadió. ¿Cómo se había dejado guiar por un desconocido? ¿Qué esperaba él de ella? ¿Qué le haría ese atractivo y serio hombre, a su delicado cuerpo?

Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho con la intención de escapar, abrió la boca para gritar -esta vez sí lo conseguiría- y saldría corriendo de ahí.

Manteniéndose de espalda al hombre, comenzó poco a poco a darse ánimo para reaccionar, apretando los puños, decidió mirarlo de reojo para ver que estaba por hacer… ¿Y si saltaba sobre ella? Era definitivamente mucho más alto que ella, de espalda ancha, brazos, voluptuosos y pecho fornido…

Levantó con esfuerzo la vista, para ver los movimientos del desconocido, en la sombra proyectada en la pared, el hombre parecía inmóvil de seguro planeando su jugada.

De pronto, el hombre elevó los brazos sobre su cabeza, y con ese movimiento los temblores de Rin se incrementaron…era ahora o nunca.

—Yo no… no… permitiré… que, que tú…—y subiendo los puños en son de pelea, Rin se armo de valor para enfrentar a su captor.

El hombre, también de espaldas, sacando la mano de su bolsillo, se giró lentamente al escuchar la amenaza. El silencio consumió el escueto valor de Rin, al ver la afilada mirada que le dedicó el sujeto,

Su alma la abandonó cuando él, dando un par de pasos, llegó a su encuentro y compartieron el mismo aire.

La inquisidora mirada ámbar la tenía hipnotizada, como una serpiente a un ratón a punto de ser devorado,

Dejó de respirar, instintivamente aguantó el aire hasta casi ponerse azul, solo para que la creyera muerta y siguiera su camino en busca de otra presa.

Dio un salto cuando él tomó su mentón, examinó sus facciones, y aunque no estuvo segura, de reojo también examinó su escote.

Apretándole las junturas de los rojos labios, obligo a asomarse a los dientes de la joven, y luego de un roce con el pulgar sobre el carmesí, la soltó.

—Él no lo creerá…—siseo Sesshōmaru soltando la boca de la joven y con expresión despectiva retomó la distancia.

— ¿Qué? —Estaba verdaderamente confundida — ¿Quién creerá…?

—Tú no me sirves…

Y en el ceño de Rin se mezclo la confusión y la duda.

— ¿Como que no sirvo…?—vio como el hombre se giró a la puerta con la intención de salir.

— ¡Espera! —gritó y se tapó la boca, el hombre se volteó a medias, no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Necesito encontrar una mujer que esté a mi altura para pasar la noche.

— ¿A tu altura? —Lo pensó en voz alta omitiendo el insulto — ¿Quieres que me pare en puntas de pie?

El hombre la observó con atención, ¿la mujer frente a él no había entendido sus palabras?, ¿no estaba molesta por el desaire?

¿Esa confusión había hecho que olvidara donde estaba?

—Eres fea… —dijo solo para ver su reacción.

Y ocurrió.

La chica comenzó a transformarse, sus brazos se estiraron hacia abajo con el peso ce sus manos hechas puños, y su cara comenzó a inflarse, mientras el ceño se fruncía, culminando todo en un desprecio.

— ¿Entonces porque me trajiste aquí?—cada vez comenzaba a subir un poco más el volumen y Sesshōmaru sabia, eso no era bueno.

—Silencio… —advirtió

—No le dices fea a la mujer que llevas a la cama…

—No pensaba acostarme contigo. — y removiendo algo en su bolsillo, siguió atento a la puerta. Estaba seguro que los gritos de la mujer alertarían a la gente de Byakuya.

Se quedo en silencio, se sintió tonta, avergonzada y muy confundida. ¿si ella lo había seguido hasta ahí, sin conocer sus intenciones… ¿Había estado dispuesta a tener sexo con un desconocido?

Al hombre le pareció extraño el rotundo silencio de la mujer, pero la dejo tranquila en su meditación.

Rin se sintió culpable, Kohaku andaba solo en alguna parte del jardín buscándola y ella…ella con un hombre con malas intenciones.

—Esto fue un error. —dijo liberando un suspiro y una sonrisa tenue escapo de sus labios. — mi marido me espera…

—No. —respondió cortante el hombre.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Están afuera, si sales te verán. —seguía atento a la puerta, sentía los pasos muy cerca.

—No entiendo…

—Tu marido no te está esperando.

—…— quiso replicar de inmediato, pero no pudo, algo muy dentro suyo lo impidió. —…Porque dices eso…

—Todos los invitados a esta fiesta están aquí con un solo objetivo. ¿Acaso tu marido no te lo explicó?

—Él lo hizo… —Rin se sentó a los pies de la cama con la cabeza baja—pero Kohaku me espera, sería nuestra noche de pasión.

— ¿Y porque yo te encontré primero?

—Llegaste antes, fue todo.

De reojo, vio como la mujer cada vez se encogía con la conversación, era curioso para él como ella se afectaba al pensar a su esposo con otra… La pregunta era, qué hacia ella ahí. De todas las mujeres que podía encontrar esa noche, Sesshōmaru estaba ante una que creía en el amor…

Se abrazó a sí misma.

A él no le agradó verla así.

—Vete si quieres y búscalo. Pero no lo encontrarás solo.

Rin levantó la mirada con enojo, ¿ese hombre disfrutaba ser cruel?

— ¿Porque me trajiste acá? Te pareció divertido buscar una mujer para ser cruel…

—No hables…

Y una sonora aspiración de parte de la mujer, hicieron que Sesshōmaru bufara, por fin entendía su presencia en la habitación.

— ¡Necesitabas una damisela en peligro…! —y de un salto, Rin comenzó a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado.

—Una excusa más bien… —Los pasos se acercaban— silencio.

— ¿Fui tu primera opción o la mujer más penosa de la fiesta?

—Estabas sola

—No estaba sola, esperaba a mi marido —y con las manos en la cintura lo enfrentaba sin miedo.

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona de parte del hombre hizo enfadar a Rin — ¿Qué?

— ¿No imaginas donde esta él ahora?— Sin darse cuenta, Rin caminó hacia él, necesitaba ver a ese hombre a los ojos, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.

Guardo silencio un minuto, una pausa dramática haría más notorio el quiebre de su infantil sueño de amor.

De frente a esos pardos luceros, se inclinó para susurrar cerca de su oído la verdad.

—Tú no eres una prioridad para él —y su boca lo traicionó, las palabras eran "él está devorando otra" pero ante esa mirada decidida, no pudo ser cruel. Después de todo, nada ganaba con romper su tonta ilusión, el tiempo llegaría y todo cae por su propio peso.

—Te vi sola, y te ayude. —contestó retomando la distancia y volviendo su atención a la puerta.

—Entonces no buscabas sexo…

—No.

Pasos disimulados por el pasillo alertaron a Sesshōmaru, debía tomar una decisión rápido, de otra forma, la noche se acababa para ambos.

La mujer parecía perdida en sus conclusiones, no había tiempo para considerarla en la decisión.

Jalando de su mano, la llevo hacia la cama y antes de él dejarse caer sobre cómodo colchón, subió la falda de Rin y la montó en sus piernas, la mujer apoyando las manos a ambos lados del rostro del hombre, equilibró la fuerza del tirón para no caer de cara sobre él.

Al notar el susto de la mujer con su brusca reacción, se sentó acomodándola mejor sobre sus piernas, atrapando sus muñecas y jalándola más hacia él, al sentir su resistencia, con el mentón busco su cuello, lo acomodó a su antojo para susurrar en su oído.

—Quieta…

Ella quedo petrificada, la reacción del hombre paso a segundo plano, al sentir entre sus piernas abiertas, la dureza que guardaba su pantalón, mas aun cuando esta comenzó a moverse sola.

—No seas tonta—Sesshōmaru susurro en su oído—los penes no vibran.

Y los colores explotaron en su rostro, su piel ardía ante la vergüenza y con dificultad intento bajar rápidamente de él.

—Aun no… —y ese siseo en su cuello, intensificó la sensación de Rin entre sus piernas, sus pezones se erizaron y su estomago se apretó.

Sesshōmaru se mantenía atento a los pasos fuera de la habitación, enfocaba sus sentidos en escuchar su partida, poco le importaba el constante movimiento de la mujer sobre él.

Liberó sus muñecas solo cuando los pasos fueron imperceptibles por la distancia.

— ¿Que intentabas? —Rin se alejó inmediatamente de él, abrazándose a sí misma y algo asustada.

—Si descubren que no hay sexo en esta habitación nos sacaran… — —o tal vez creíste…

— ¡No creí nada!—y la sobre reacción causo gracia en Sesshōmaru.

—Sera mejor que me vaya…

—Por favor no te vayas…

—Busca a tu marido, a ver con quien lo encuentras…

—Te ofrezco un trato.

—No tienes nada para ofrecer…

— ¿Estás seguro?—ante la pregunta, Sesshōmaru rozó disimuladamente su pantalón y lo sintió levemente más liviano.

—Tienes razón, los penes no vibran… —comentó divertida—lindo celular, muy moderno…

Con sutileza dio un paso para llegar a la mujer y quitarle el celular —ha, ha, ha… —advirtió Rin con la mano—si intentas quitármelo… —dijo apuntando la cámara hacia ella —te descubrirán con esto —y sacándose dos fotos, una de rostro, y la otra del escote, puso su dedo frente al antifaz.

— Que intentas… —y su siseo amenazante, erizo de pies a cabeza a la chica aunque no lo suficiente para retractarse.

—Nos quedamos acá juntos pasando tiempo de calidad… ¿o? —y su pausa dramática obligaba a Sesshōmaru a decir "o" pero no le resultó —O nos sacan a los 4 de esta tonta fiesta de una vez. Tú eliges. Por cierto, ¿tienes Candy Crush?


End file.
